


Valentines Schmalentines

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Farrell doesn't do Valentine's Day the same way John McClane doesn't do Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niektete](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=niektete).



Every time Matt tries to do something for Valentine's Day, it blows up in his face. Sometimes literally, like that time he gave his equally computer-oriented significant other at the time (his words, not Matt's), a few chemicals for his chemistry set. That was fun when it shattered into a few pieces on the floor next to his head as it was jostled during their celebratory make out session on the floor. Nothing important was damaged irreparably from that incident, like Matt's face, but their relationship only lasted a day or two more.

The point being, though, Matt _does not_ do Valentine's Day. He avoids all human contact; he turns off his phone, puts his computers on standby, locks his door, and watches action movies by himself. That is, he usually does. Then John had to go mess it up.

When Matt sees the flowers on his desk at work, he thinks that someone delivered them to the wrong person. Upon inspecting the card, he sees that his name has been written out in binary before the words "Love, Your Secret Admirer". He doesn't know whether to be amused or really fucking annoyed that someone's playing this kind of joke on him. Everyone he knows is appreciative of the fact that he refuses to have anything to do with Valentine's Day. He can't think of anyone off hand who would disregard that, so he puts the thought on the back burner and gets to work.

When he comes home, the house is silent. This isn't too unusual because John is regularly staying late at work, often forgetting to let Matt know that he's going to be late. Matt drops his laptop case and keys on the table in the entryway, hangs his coat on the hook there just for that purpose (John put it there when he realized that hangers were too technologically advanced for Matt to mess with), and goes into the bedroom to change out of the dressy clothes they make him wear at work. He vaguely thinks that taking a shower will get rid of the pink-ness he can still feel surrounding him from the decorations at the office before the sight of his bedroom stops him cold.

He blinks for a few moments, closes his eyes to rub at them furiously, and opens them again, only to blink owlishly once more. John is home. Not only is John home, but John is naked… in their bed… with a bright red something tying his hands loosely to the headboard. Normally this would be a huge turn on for Matt, (Who is he kidding? It's still a huge turn on…) but right now he's just confused. Before he can open his mouth to question John, though, John beats him to the punch and speaks up.

His voice is huskier than normal with arousal as he says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Matt." Matt blinks again, idly wondering if his eyelashes are eventually going to fly off if he does that too often, before he steps closer to the bed to look at his Valentine's Day present. John's body is completely nude, something he vaguely noticed before, and his body is completely aroused, something Matt's confusion fogged brain skipped over earlier.

 _I may just have to re-think the whole not celebrating Valentine's Day thing..._ Matt thinks idly before his hand goes up to his tie to pull it off, a smirk forming on his face that rivaled even John's most devilish expression.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner has Matt gotten over the shock of seeing a naked, tied up ( _Oh, my god. Is that my red silk tie?!_ ) John McClane on his bed, then his mind floods with all sorts of things he could do ~~to~~ _with_ his Valentine's gift.

As Matt's distracted, John is watching him strip, and Matt tunes back in just in time to see a bead of pre-cum settle on the head of John's erection and slide its way slowly down at the same rate as his pants and underwear without him to help them along. When the two garments reach his ankles, he bends down to pull them off, idly wondering where his shoes and socks disappeared to before John's impatient shifting on the bed catches his ever-wandering attention.

Matt's eyes lock on that single bead of pre-cum as it works its way down John's cock, and he can't help his reaction of crawling on the bed between John's spread thighs and licking gently to savor the salty-sweet flavor he loves. He can't stop at that one taste, never does, and he licks and nibbles his way down John's erection in the way that John loves. He's so absorbed in his task that he doesn't feel John's movements until something nudges him in the knee.

He looks down and sees a new tube of lube being not-so-subtly nudged at him by John's foot. He's quite sorely tempted to do sink inside John, a luxury that is so rarely allowed it gets him hotter just _thinking_ about it, but he decides to do something to make John lament the bindings holding him to their bed.

Because John's such a hands-on kind of guy, he _loves_ touching Matt when they're in bed. When Matt's on his back and John's fucking into him, he can't touch him as much as he'd like. When Matt's riding him, though, John can put his hands anywhere he wants: on Matt's hips, squeezing hard enough to bruise, on his chest to thumb and pinch his nipples, or on Matt's cock, stroking it in time to their movements. John fucking _loves it_ when Matt rides him because he can touch Matt.

He can't do that now. When Matt's done preparing himself, moaning and squirming as he opens himself up for John's cock, John seems to realize what Matt's going to do because he moves his hands to touch before remembering that he's still bound. He tugs ineffectually at the tie he'd used to tie himself up and shoots Matt a pleading look.

Matt, the little shit, just gives a rather McClane-esque smirk and lowers himself slowly onto John's cock. His smirk flees quickly as his face goes slack in pleasure. Matt's head lolls back, giving John a very good view of the long expanse of his neck, as he lets loose a low groan of pure pleasure. The sound goes straight to John's cock, if the twitch Matt feels is any indication.

"Oh, fuck, Matty," John groans out, his voice that gravel-sandpaper rough that Matt loves to hear. Matt moves a little more at that, adjusting his hips every so often until John's cock is hitting his prostate as often as he can manage it. John knows the effect his voice has on Matt as well as Matt does, and he uses the fact that he isn't gagged to his advantage. "Touch yourself, Matty," he directs. Matt does without thinking, his hand shooting to his straining cock, and John's own face twists in a smirk.

Matt doesn't see this as his eyes have closed and stayed there. His lips are parted as he pants, whimpering every time John's cock brushes his prostate. One hand is braced on John's chest keeping his balance as he begins to move faster, urgency showing in his movements now as he rides John. John watches him with glittering eyes as Matt's tongue darts out to moisten his dry lips. John unconsciously mimics the gesture before he bucks up into Matt to get his attention.

"You gonna kiss me, kid, or just fuck yourself on my cock?" John asks, knowing his using dirty words in his "sex voice" (Matt's words, not his) would get Matt hotter. He's right, and Matt pretty much launches forward to kiss John, their mouths meeting and clashing in a bruising kiss. Fine tremors are running up and down Matt's body, and John knows he's close. When Matt lets out a high whimpering sob into his mouth and floods their abdomens with his sticky seed, John lets out a low growl and floods Matt's insides.

John's hips buck reflexively through his climax, and Matt's body shudders as John's pulsing cock punches into his prostate each time, making it seem as if Matt's orgasm lasts forever. Matt's head eventually rises from its resting place in the crook of John's neck so he can press another kiss to John's lips, a languid, deep kiss that has Matt ending it with a soft, dopey smile that John would usually roll his eyes at. This time, though, he returns it with a small, not-quite-there smile-smirk that he only gives to Matt.

Matt reaches up to undo the tie binding John to the headboard, massaging his wrists once the detective is free. John's hands reach up to cup Matt's face as he initiates another of those slow, drugging kisses that make Matt's body go limp and pliant. John takes advantage of that, pulling Matt off of him and settling him so that his head is pillowed on John's shoulder and an arm is on his chest. He puts an arm around Matt's shoulder, stroking the skin there as their breathing slows.

Matt reaches across John to the nightstand for some tissues to give them a perfunctory clean up until they have more will to move and get a shower. When he has more than two functioning brain cells to rub together, he peers up at John blearily, already half asleep. "What brought all this on, John? I know it was for Valentine's Day, but you know I hate this holiday. You remember what I told you about when I make plans for today, right?" Matt asks sleepily.

John chuckles quietly before answering, "Yeah, kid, I remember. But that's you makin' plans. I made these ones, and I think they turned out pretty damn good." His hand travels up and down Matt's spine as he talks, petting him absently.

Matt arches slightly into the caress as he grins, "Yep. I think they worked."

John rolls his eyes before pressing a kiss to Matt's forehead. "Sleep, Matty. We can watch those action movies and eat pizza later." John hears a soft sound and realizes Matt's done what he asked almost before he's finished asking. He shakes his head as best he can before following his own advice and Matt into slumber.

 _**Fin** _


End file.
